Sweet Dreams Lynx
by Fractured Note
Summary: This is going to be abot my dreams that are pony related of course. But they may not make any sense or might not be in order so don't judge me these are my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This Chapter was an acutal dream I had I woke up crying because of it **

**Copyrights**

**- My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro**

**-Lynx is owned by Me**

**His description will be in a different chapter**

**Begin**

* * *

As I went down the water slide named The Cyclone because of the last part that swirls around until you dropped into a pool below it. When I dropped I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I awoke several hours later to a cyan pony with a rainbow mane on top of me. The pony did not do anything when I opened my eyes but stare at me. I had no clue what happened or how there was a cyan pony in front of me. I looked around and my surroundings included me lying in a field, a forest to my right and a small house to my left.

"Hey Dash would ya mind getting off me." I heard my voice speak but I didn't move my lips.

"I know you have to get to Fluttershy but I was bored and wanted to know if you would like to hang out." The pony replied staring at me with its magenta eyes.

"When?" I heard myself question it.

"In 4 hours I am going to practice some then we can hang out, sound good?" The pony retorted quickly.

"Yeah." And with that the pony flew away.

I was amazed that there was an actual living Pegasus but it would have been dubbed gay because of its mane but I'm not like that. I watched myself knock on a door to a small cottage surrounded by the cutest animal. When the door opened I saw an adorable yellow pony with a very long pink mane. It was trying to hide behind its mane and was blushing.

"Hey Flutters i'm here for your request." I said still without me acutally doing anything to talk.

By this time I was condemplating weither I was dreaming or was in something else's mind. I was interrupted by the cutest voice possible.

"O-oh yeah l-lets go t-then shall w-we if thats ok w-with you." The pony replied shyly.

I watched as the yellow pony quietly shut the door and walked up next to me. After a few moments we began to head down a path that lead to a small town filled with ponies ironically called Ponyville.

After stopping multiple times to chat with some of the townsponies me, myself, and the shy pony made it to our destination. We walked in and was greeted by two ponies named Lotus and Aloe. I deduced that we were at a spa but I wasn't there to get a manicure (however its spelled). I noticed that i was holding on to the shy pony's hoof as its face was covered by mud then cucumbers on the eyes.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Thanks for being there for me, Lynx, I never got the full treatment before it was scary." The pony let a breath of relief go.

"That's what friends are for Fluttershy." I spoke without doing it still.

It was time to go hang out with the cyan pony now. I, well more like my body, started to leave the ground and lurch forward. I could heard the wind theat was howling as I went faster and faster. I saw the Pegasus preform airial stunts similiar to the air show with the fighter jets.

"You look tired you should take a break." When I said that the Pegasus turned and flew right at me not slowing down until it latched on to me and kept hugging me.

"Ok Rainbow dash simmer down." She let go almost immediately.

"Sorry I was just glad to see you." Rainbow replied.

"That or you were glad to see my fox tail, I swear mares and my tail." I sopke in a slight depressed tone.

Rainbow didn't cause she went back to her stunts. I waited for her like I had a choice I can't even move my mouth.

"C'mon Dash I'm bored lets go to the water park." I whined.

"Fine." She replied slightly agitated.

"It was your idea to hang out, was it not?" I gave her a raised eyebrow after speaking.

She stayed quiet the whole way there and we ran into Fluttershy on the way there. I had asked Fluttershy if she wanted to go and she said a few hours of going down water slides it was time for one more and we all decided, with a little convincing to Fluttershy, to go on the ride ironically called The Cyclone. When I dropped in the pool below it I felt a sharp pain. I saw blood filling the pool to red. I some how gained control of the body I was in. As the blackness crept into my vision I watched Fluttershy drop then Rainbow. When they surfaced Rainbow was on top of Fluttershy's head both laughing till they opened their eyes. Fluttershy flew to me with Dash still on her head.

"Please I don't want to go back not now I want to stay here with you girls even though I only met you today." I whispered loudly.

They look at me confused and didn't know what to say to my random comment.

"I am from a different place I got into this body when I knocked myself out or killed myself by hitty my head like how I just did." I was now cry afraid to leave these kind beings.

I never had the pleasure to recieve kindness, love, or compassion. I was afraid that I would lose it now as the darkness crowded most of my vision.

" Its finally nice to meet you you must go since your not allowed to be here yet." They both said filled with as much love they could give.

As the darkness filled my vision I slipped under the water no longer alive.

**POV: Third Person.**

Fluttershy and Rainbow watched silenty as thier friend spoke crying and shaking non-stop. As Lynx eyes glazed over and he went under no longer breathing Fluttershy cried her eyes out into Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow consoled her friend as the death of another racked through Fluttershy's body. She patted Fluttershy on the head as she wept they both still in the water crying for the real Lynx to come back not the one they have known. The Lynx they just met as he was dying who wanted to stay and be with them.

After watching their friend disappear they both went home. Rainbow was angry at herself for letting him die. She was the fastest in all of Equestria but why was she so slow to react? She kept poundering then question over and over again till she fell asleep. Fluttershy couldn't sleep as she kept seeing Lynx's Thanking eyes. She thought that all the time she knew him he never once showed that emotion of him being thankful. she stopped pacing and looked out the window and looked at the night sky.

"Please bring back the real Lynx." She whispered.

**Location Throne room in Canterlot castle**

Luna heard Fluttershy as she was reading a book on inter-dimensinol spells. Luna decided, after skimming the book, to create her own spell. She walked down from her throne and stood in the middle of the room. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. A faint breeze picked up which turned into howling wind as the wind died down and Luna stood up from exhaustion and looked at a being that was different from the pony race.

**A/N After that sentence i jolted awake my pillow soaked and my eyes burning with fresh tears. **

**Thanks for you cooperation.**

**Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This was a short dream that was transpired because my AC was on and I had no blanket on**

For some reason I felt colder than usual I tried to snuggle under my blanket more only to find it not there. I woke up slowly cursing to myself for kicking the covers off. I grabbed my comforter and wrapped it around me feeling its warmth I smiled but that lived shortly when I still felt cold. I looked at the sun shining through my window I decide to bask in it's rays. While I did that with my blanket snuggled around me I watch all the townsponies go about their lives. I felt myself start to sweat under the heat of my blanket and the sun but I didn't care I wanted to stay warm and not fell the cold anymore.

I was content sitting on my bed watching the ponies go by in my blissful peace I was in I didn't notice the rainbow streak heading towards my window. When the dust cleared Rainbow Dash was lying on top me while I groaned from the impact. My blanket slowly lowered over top of us and I felt warmer with Rainbow up against me with my blanket retaining the heat both of us. She looked over me to make sure I was ok when she was done she got off me and I quickly frowned feeling the once all familiar cold. I wanted to stay warm but it was impossible because my heart was ice and only heated to only 1 pony I loved. I watched Rainbow check over hersef before flying off again.

When she left without a word I felt colder so I snuggled into my blanket more easing the cold. I walked down the steps to my livingroom and sat in front of the window watching everything. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched, nothing could ruin the perfect moment, till I heard a faint knock on the door. I stood up and shivered when my blanket was caught on the chair I was sitting and had been ripped from my grasp. No longer feeling the warmth of my blanket I growled as the knocks got louder I opened the door to see the impatient mare Twilight Sparkle. She looked at me without saying any words and enveloped me in magic. The sensation of being surrounded by magic left me shivering all the way to her house when she let me go I quickly got underneath the sun and asked her if I could use a blanket. Sure Twilight looked at me funny but after a few moments she came back with the tresure next to her. I quickly snuggled into it not wanting to depart from it. I gave her a quick hug but the embrace was like heaven to me as I felt the coldness leave me until we seperated. I had a smile from the warmth of her hug and I kept feeling it even though it was over.

Twilight went off to get the rest of her friends leaving me alone. I want to not feel at all cold but being alone makes it hard. As I shivered for the 3rd time I heard Fluttershy along with AppleJack and Rarity. I stood up to greet them and when they opened the door I surprised them with hugs. I hugged Fluttershy the longest feeling the warmth of her coat making me smile. She returned the hug and I felt no cold at all but that feeling quickly disappeared when AJ and Rares interrupted us.

**A/N and thats where it stops because I woke up and quickly shut my AC off and wrapped my comforter around me**


End file.
